Grimling
Physical Description: '''The fiendish traits of grimlings are varied, their demon blood mingling with their mortal blood. They carry several fiendish traits on top of their normal traits, like tails, horns, and strangely colored eyes hair and skin. '''Society: '''Grimlings are exceedingly rare in the world, and nearly all are hunted down by inquisitions. They are the result of a cursed bloodline. Sometime in a families past, a Demon had cursed a bloodline, or a Liggen was consorts with a demon, forever tainting the bloodline. Grimlings are shunned from most societies, accepted only in the most vile of places. Grimlings are always seen as ill omens, and the coming of dark times. '''Adventurers: '''Grimlings make good wizards and sorcerers because of their natural bloodlines, but also learn to be rogues and scoundrels to avoid the ire of society. '''Standard Racial Traits: * Ability Score Racial Traits: ''' * '''Size '''Medium * '''Base Speed '''30 ft * '''Languages '''Common * '''Dark Vision * Fiendish Resistance: Tieflings have cold resistance 5, electricity resistance 5, and fire resistance 5. * Skilled: Tieflings gain a +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Stealth checks. * Fiendish Sorcery: Tiefling sorcerers with the Abyssal or Infernal bloodlines treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for all sorcererclass abilities. Traits: * Spell-like ability: Tieflings can use darkness once per day as a spell-like ability. The caster level for this ability equals the tiefling’s class level. Alternate Traits * Light from the Darkness: Tieflings who deny the evil of their heritage to go on to become heroes refuse to use the dark magic of their blood, but their struggle grants them uncanny resilience against evil’s touch. As long as they retain a good alignment, they gain the aasimar’s incorruptible alternate racial trait. * Maw or Claw: Some tieflings take on the more bestial aspects of their fiendish ancestors. These tieflings exhibit either powerful, toothy maws or dangerous claws. The tiefling can choose a bite attack that deals 1d6 points of damage or two claws that each deal 1d4 points of damage. These attacks are primary natural attacks. * Prehensile Tail: Many tieflings have tails, but some have long, flexible tails that can be used to carry items. While they cannot wield weapons with their tails, they can use them to retrieve small, stowed objects carried on their persons as a swift action. * Scaled Skin: The skin of these tieflings provides some energy resistance, but is also as hard as armor. Choose one of the following energy types: cold, electricity, or fire. A tiefling with this trait gains resistance 5 in the chosen energy type and also gains a +1 natural armor bonus to AC. This replaces fiendish resistances. * Smite Good: Once per day, a tiefling with this racial trait can smite a good-aligned creature. As a swift action, the tiefling chooses one target within sight to smite. If this target is good, the tiefling adds her Charisma bonus (if any) to attack rolls against the target and gains a bonus on damage rolls against the target equal to her number of Hit Dice. This effect lasts until the first time the tiefling successfully hits her designated target. * Soul Seer: Rare tieflings have a peculiar sight that allows them to see the state of a creature’s soul. They can use deathwatch at will as spell-like ability. * Vestigial Wings: Some tieflings possess a pair of undersized, withered, or stunted wings like a mockery of those of their fiendish forbearer. Sometimes these wings are leathery, like those of a bat. Other times they are covered with a scattering of black, red, or violet feathers. Rare manifestations can take even more bizarre forms. These wings do not provide the lift required for actual flight, but do have enough power to aid flight attained by some other method, and grant a +4 racial bonus on Fly skill checks. Variant Tieflings Requires the use of a first level feat: see these charts Racial Power: Demon Tongue: The racial power of a tiefling is truly terrifying. By uttering a word that the tiefling may never have even heard before, but understands perfectly, he can wrack an opponent with extreme pain. The power word may do one of the following effects: Sickened, shaken, or fatigued. This effect is usable once per day, and has no save. Once affected by a power word, the target is permanently immune to the effect. Height age and Weight = 1 Middle Age 35 years = = 2 old 53 Years = = 3 Venerable 70 years = = 4 Maximum age 70 +2d20 years =